Nuestra Primera Noche Juntos
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Despues de haber llegado al Monte Silver para comenzar sus entrenamientos para volverse mas fuertes y de confesarse sus sentimientos siendo correspondidos el uno por el otro, el azabache y la peli miel disfrutaran de su primera noche de pasion al lado de la persona que mas aman. (Parte de la historia: El Verdadero Amor No Abandona) (Amourshipping)(Contenido Lemon)


**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, hoy les traigo un pequeño One Shot, el cual es parte de mi historia: "El Verdadero Amor No Abandona", ya que como lo indicaba en esa historia en la que actualmente estoy trabajando, no voy a poner ningun contenido lemon ya que lo voy a separar, por lo cual lo publico en este One Shot, por lo cual espero que sea mucho de su agrado y sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en la historia.**

 **(Nota: Contenido 100% Amourshipping y lemon)**

 **(Advertencia: Esta historia tiene mucho lemon, es decir contenido sexual entre los personajes, haci que leerlo bajo tu criterio ya que no me responsabilizo por algun trauma ocasionado.)**

* * *

 **Nuestra Primera Noche Juntos:**

Una vez terminaron la llamada con el hermano mayor de la peli miel, tanto el azabache como la peli miel se dispusieron a descansar por lo cual ambos una vez dejaron sus pertenencias en el sofa, la pareja se miraron al rostro en donde poco acercando su rostro hasta que empezaron a besarse de una manera muy apasionadamente hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente por lo cual se separaron de ese beso pero no del abrazo.

Una vez que recuperaron oxigeno, ambos se miraban por lo cual el azabache cargo a la peli miel estilo princesa mientras seguian besandose. Al llegar a la habitacion, el azabache recosto en la cama a la peli miel para posteriormente ir poco a poco retirandole su blusa dejando ver el brasier de la chica mientras este siguio besandola donde poco a poco fue besando su cuello haciendo que gimiera un poco la peli miel y que se pusiera rosa.

Serena: Ashhhhhhhhhhh - dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del azabache.

Ash: Shiiiii, solo disfruta mi reina, ya que esta noche sera muy especial y la disfrutaremos mucho - dijo mientras ponia unos de sus dedos en los labios de la peli miel de una manera seductora.

Serena: Ven mi Ashi, quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable - dijo de una manera seductora mientras el azabache la volvia a besar quedando encima de ella mientras esta ponia sus piernas al rededor de sus caderas para evitar que el se separara de ella para continuar con su momento romantico.

Ambos estaban disfrutando mucho del momento, ya que ambos estaban con la persona que mas aman en el mundo haciendo ese tierno acto en donde solo ellos 2 son los unicos que se encuentran en la habitacion.

Una vez dejaron de besarse, el azabache empezo a besar poco a poco el cuello de su novia, luego para ir besando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al adomen de la chica, justamente en el ombligo de su amada, en donde este le retira parte del vestido que suele utilizar, mientras iba besando su abdomen.

La peli miel solo gemia del placer que le hacia sentir su amado, por lo cual mientras este besaba su cuerpo, como pudo se quito sus botas cafes quedando solo con su ropa interior y con sus medias negras.

Una vez el azabache dejo de besar el abdomen de su chica, se acerco a la peli miel para plantarle un beso a su amada, quien despues que la besara, su chica no se quedo atras y empezo a quitarle la camisa a su amado quedando con su torso desnudo por lo cual ambos cambiaron de posiciones en donde el estaba acostado en la cama mientras esta estaba encima de su azabache mientras empezo a besarle su cuello y su torso

El azabache disfrutraba mucho del tratamiento que le daba su peli miel por lo cual la abrazo de una manera seductora mientras esta le daba chupetones en su cuello haciendo que gruñiera un poco el azabache.

Despues de un rato despues, la pareja seguian besandose mientras estaban ambos abrazados a lo cual el azabache desabotono el brasier de su amada tirandolos al suelo, observo los pechos de tamaños medianos de su novia haciendo que Ash se sonrojara mucho por ver esos pechos hermosos, por lo cual los empezo a acariciar con sus manos haciendo que gimiera la chica por recibir ese gran placer por parte de su chico.

Serena: Ashhhhh, Ashhhhh - gemia del placer que le daba su chico mientras se dejaba llegar por el momento.

Ambos cambiaron nuevamente de posicion donde esta vez la peli miel estaba acostada mientras que el azabache estaba encima de ella chupando sus pechos, haciendo que por cada sesion que el azabache le diera esta gimiera mas.

Serena: Ashhhh no pares, sigue ahhhhh - gemia mas mientras abrazaba a su amado por el plaer que le brindaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache dejo de chuparle los pechos a su amada para ir a su parte intima y posteriormente sacarle su ropa interior dejando a la peli miel desnuda aunque esta tenia puestas sus medias. El chico pensaba en quitarle las medias pero al ver lo hermosa que era su novia con sus medias puestas decidio dejarselas puestas.

La peli miel tapaba su intimidad con las manos, ya que era la primera vez que alguien la miraba desnuda y aparte le daba mucha vergüenza.

Serena: Ash, no me veas tanto, que me da vergüenza-dijo mientras estaba roja.

Ash: Y porque no princesa, si eres mas hermosa de lo que pense - dijo de una manera seductora mientras acercaba su rostro a la intimidad de su chica.

Una vez hecho esto, el azabache empezo a chuparle su parte intima a la peli miel haciendo que esta gimiera mas fuerte que antes.

Serena: ASHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH NO PARES AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SIGUE AHHHHHH - gritaba del placer por el tratamiento que su amado hacia con ella.

El azabache siguio con las ordenes de su peli miel, mientras succionaba su vagina, con uno de sus dedos los empezo a introducir a la intimidad de la peli miel haciendo que esta gritara mas ya que era un placer unico que recibia.

Serena: Ashhhhhhhhhh sigue Ashhhhhhhhh creoo que me voy a ve..nirrrrrrrr - gritaba entrecortado debido a que estaba a punto de venirse.

El azabache cuando supo que su chica estaba a punto de correrse, este metio mas su lenguna en la vagina de su amada y siguio jugando con los dedos haciendo que esta se viniera en toda la cara del chico.

Serena: ASHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -grito mientras se estaba corriendo la cara del azabache.

Una vez termino de venirse la peli miel, el azabache se bebio todos los liquidos de la peli miel haciendo que los disfrutara al maximo.

Ash: Vaya Serena, si que eres dulce y rica - dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvia a besar a la peli miel.

Una vez terminaron de besarse, la peli miel se levanto y se agacho para quitarle el pantalon y su boxer al azabache, por lo cual una vez se los quito dejando desnudo al azabache para ver el pene erecto de su chico, haciendo que se pusiera muy roja.

Serena: Wooow Ashy, si que estas muy emocionado por tenerme - dijo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el pene de su amor en donde lo empezaba a masturbar lentamente.

El azabache al sentir esta accion, emitio algunos gruñidos por la accion de su novia. Poco a poco la peli miel aumentaba la velocidad con la cual masturbaba al azabache, haciendo que gruñiera mas fuerte.

Ash: AHHHHHHHH SERENA ESTO ES AHHHHHHH GENIAL AHHHHHH - gruño mientras la peli miel lo masturbaba.

Serena: Me alegro que te guste Ashy, pero mas te va a gustar esto - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al pene de su azabache.

Una vez se acerco la peli miel al miembro de su azabache, metio su pene a su boca haciendo que cada vez gruñiera su amor por el placer que ella le brindaba mientras esta disfrutaba el sabor del mienbro de su azabache.

Serena Pensando: Que rico sabe, jamas pense que terminaria haciendo esto con mi Ash, ya quiero sentirlo - pensaba la peli miel mientras seguia mamandosela al chico de tez morena.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde Serena seguia haciendo esto hasta que hubo un momento en donde el azabache estaba a punto de venirse.

Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHHH SERENA CREO QUE ESTOY A PUN... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -gruño ya que estaba a punto de venirse, pero no termino la frase ya que se corrio en la boca de la peli miel haciendo que esta disfrutara mucho del semen del azabache, ya que para ella era como un sabroso manjar.

Una vez termino de venirse el azabache, la peli miel se trago hasta la ultima gota de semen, por lo cual se levanto para darle un apasionado beso a su novio.

Serena: Eso estubo rio amor - dijo de manera seductora mientras se paraba el azabache para despues acostarse en la cama mientras el azabache se ponia encima de ella.

La oji azul estaba bien nerviosa ya que habia llegado la hora de ser uno solo, por lo cual le daba algo de miedo perder su virginidad, ya que segun a escuchado, la primera vez siempre duele, por lo cual hace que se ponga nerviosa ante esa situacion.

El azabache pudo notarlo, por lo cual ya sabia que es lo que iban a realizar, por lo cual de los bolsillos de su pantalon saco un preservativo, que con la ayuda de su novia, se lo puso estando listo para penetrar a la peli miel, aunque antes de empezar a embestir a la peli miel, esta le pregunto con curiosidad el porque decidio utilizar preservativo.

Serena: Ashy, porque utilizas preservativo, acaso no confias en mi - pregunto algo preocupada de que el se lo haya puesto porque cree que la engañaria con otra.

Ash: No es eso amor, yo quiero formar una familia a tu lado, pero aun no me siento listo para ser padres, por lo cual quiero que tengamos una vida sexual plena, para que cuando alcancemos nuestros sueños, podramos casarnos - dijo con una mirada motivadora a su novia por lo cual esta asiente a su novio.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en donde el azabache se ponia encima de la peli miel, por lo cual poco a poco empezo a introducir su pene en la vagina de su amada haciendo que esta se ponga un poco asustada y nerviosa.

Ash: No tengas miedo amor, voy a ser amable - dijo con una sonrisa donde la peli miel asistio mientras introducia por completo su mienbro a la vagina de la peli miel.

A la peli miel le dolio cuando su amado introducio su pene haciendo que sacara algunas lagrimas, ya que era su primera vez, por lo cual el la abrazo mientras la besaba en los labios para que le pasara el dolor.

Poco a poco la peli miel se acostumbro, el azabache empezo a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que el dolor se convirtiera en placer.

Serena: Ashhhhh Ashhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhhhhh Ashhhhhhhhhhh - gritaba gimiendo del placer por el tratamiendo que su novio le daba.

Ash: Ahhhhhhh Serenaaaa si que ahhhhhh estas muy ahhhhhhhhhh apretadita ahhhhhhh me encantas ahhhhhhhhhh - gruñia muy fuerte mientras seguia embistiendo a la peli miel.

La pareja lo disfrutaba mucho, ya que ambos estaban en la pose del misionero mientras el azabache succionaba los pezones de la peli miel haciendo que esta gritara mas fuerte.

Ambos probaban diferentes poses, en donde ambos disfrutraban su primera experiencia sexual al lado de la persona a la que mas aman haciendo que ambos llegaran a su limite.

Serena: Ashhhhhhhhhhhhhh me vengo ahhhhhhhhhh - gemia la peli miel por lo cual el azabache unio sus labios con los de la peli miel.

Ash: Yoooo tambien ahhhhhhhh me vengo ahhhhhhhh - gritaba mas fuerte mientras se agarraba de las sabanas.

Ambos estaban llegando a su limite, haciendo que ya no aguantaran contenerse, por lo cual el azabache abrazo a la peli miel chupandole los pezonez mientras estab lo abrazaba del cuello, mientras se aferraban mas hasta que llego el momento donde llegaron a su climax.

Ambos: TE AMOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - y con una embestida mas ambos se vinieron mientras ambos gritaron al sentir su orgasmo al mismo tiempo mientras estaban aferados el uno a otro.

Una vez terminaron de venirse, la peli miel expulsaba muchos liquidos mientras el azabache se corrio llenando el preservativo por bastante semen, por lo cual pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos recuperaron fuerzas mientras el azabache aun se encontraba encima de la peli miel para posteriormente besarla en los labios.

Ash: Te amo Serena - dijo mientras la besaba estando en la pose con la cual se corrieron.

Serena: Yo tambien te amo mi campeon - dijo correspondiendo el beso mientras estaba acariciando el pecho de su azabache.

Una vez ambos recuperaron fuerzas, el azabache retiro su pene de la vagina de la peli miel haciendo que sacara un pequeño gemido, que despues de retirar su miembro se quito el preservativo para depositarlo a la papelera que se encontraba en al habitacion.

Una vez ambos estaban exahustos, el azabache se recosto en la cama mientras la peli miel se recostaba en el pecho de su chico, mientras que este acariciaba el cabello de la peli miel.

Serena: Eso fue fantastico Ashy, ya que estoy con la persona a la que mas amo - dijo mientras estaba recostada en el pecho de su azabache.

Ash: Asi es mi princesa, ya que tu eres mi motivacion y mi todo, ya que tengo una motivacion para poder conseguir alcanzar nuestros sueños - dijo meintras seguia acariciando el cabello de la peli miel mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Serena: Claro mi cielo, mientras estemos los dos juntos, nadie nos va a impedir luchar hasta conseguir nuestros objetivos - dijo mientras miraba a su novio con una tierna sonrisa.

Ash: Haci es mi Sere, ya que te amo mucho - dijo mientras unia sus labios con los de su novia.

Serena: Y yo tambien mi campeon - susurro mientras seguia besandose con su azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos despues, en donde la pareja cayo rendida durmiendose abrazados con una sabana cubriendolos y siendo ese el dia en donde la pareja de demostraron su amor siendo su maximo poder ante cualquier situacion.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, me pase haciendo una semana, ya que si me dejo en shock la muerte de Chester Bennington, vocalista de mi banda favorita Linkin Park, por lo cual no me dio ganas de escribir mis historias ya que me dedique a oir canciones o ver conciertos de Linkin Park, por lo cual fue el motivo por la cual no he actualizado seguido, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y cuando concluya mis historias hare una nueva historia de nombre: LOVE ZERO, que va a ser una historia inspirada en Linkin Park, en honor a Chester.**

 **Por lo tanto sin nada que hacer nos vemos a la proxima.**


End file.
